


An Observation of Oikawa Tooru

by HopefulAddictions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulAddictions/pseuds/HopefulAddictions
Summary: An introduction and observation on the boy named Oikawa Tooru





	An Observation of Oikawa Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a class and decided I should post it since I am not very active on here haha,,,

Oikawa Tooru is many things. Oikawa is absurdly beautiful and he knew it; it pissed Iwaizumi off. He knew his face was pretty and well taken care of by his skin routine, and he knew his body was an ideal athletic type. The brunette was tall, 184 cm (6’0) and definitely strong. He played volleyball, a sport often considered for girls but he didn’t care. He loved it, thrived off of playing it and strived to be better and better to the point of injuring himself. Oikawa was 18 years old, the captain and setter of his team and a 3rd year. Meaning he was graduating this year and would have to leave behind his beloved high school volleyball team to move on to college.

He had chestnut colored hair that was styled perfectly. It was fluffy and not that short with a few curls sticking out to give an effortless appearance; despite the fact that he took quite a bit of time to get it ready. His skin wasn’t too pale, but it was a creamy color that seemed to have no imperfections to unknowing glances. Oikawa had beautiful hazelnut eyes and long lashes that he didn’t deserve, which he fluttered prettily when talking to his fans. 

Yes, Oikawa had fans. Many highschool girls loved him and he could be considered the cutest guy at their school; Aoba Johsai. He would always smile, wink, wave, or throw up a peace sign and grin, giving an appearance of great charisma and an outgoing personality. There was a smile on his lips all the time when he was at school in front of people. It absolutely pissed Iwaizumi Hajime off. Iwaizumi was Oikawa’s best friend since childhood and had remained by the brunette’s side all throughout their school life. 

He was shorter than Tooru, only by centimeters but Oikawa still flaunted the fact that he was taller right in his face. While Oikawa was flirty, cheerful, and flamboyant, Iwaizumi was his polar opposite. His skin was darker, tanner, and he was more of a rough and tough kind of guy. He wasn’t afraid to hit Oikawa and if anything he did it often when Oikawa was flirting with a bunch of fan girls and genuinely having, as Iwaizumi would put it, a ‘shitty personality.’ 

“Guys that girls squeal over piss me off even more.” He would growl out and throw a volleyball at the back of Oikawa’s head. Iwaizumi was strong, so it definitely hurt. He had nicknames for Oikawa, calling him “Shittykawa, Trashykawa, Asskawa, etc.” and Oikawa simply called him “Iwa-chan”, a nickname that has been around since they were children. Iwaizumi had seemingly black hair but it was really just dark brown and spiky. His eyes were an olive green and his expression was usually set into a scowl whenever Oikawa was with him. The shorter teen also played volleyball. He was the vice-captain and the ace of the team. The ace was a wing spiker, and very valuable to the team and Oikawa loved to set and toss for Iwaizumi specifically.

They were a dynamic duo on the court and off, and it has been noted that when things are tough and Oikawa is unsure of what to do in a game, he will always toss to Iwaizumi. All players on the court were important and valuable, a lesson Iwaizumi had to teach to Oikawa back in middle school by head butting him and lecturing him about it. Back then, Oikawa only thought about winning the game by himself, as if it was a one person game. But after Iwaizumi yelled at him, 

“Do you think you're fighting by yourself?! You've got to be kidding, you dumbass! If you think how you're doing equals how the team will do, I'll punch you!...There's no one on our team who can beat Ushiwaka one-on-one! However, there are six players on the volleyball court! Even if our opponent's some genius first-year or Ushiwaka, the team with the better six is stronger, you dumbass!” while the brunette nursed his bloody nose, everything seemed to click. 

Ushiwaka was a player on another team that Iwaizumi and Oikawa hated passionately. His real name was Ushijima Wakatoshi but Oikawa liked to create nicknames for people. Whether it was to piss them off or out of endearment was entirely up to Oikawa. Tooru was a genius at volleyball and was incredibly skilled. He was cunning and observant, pointing out and identifying an opponents weaknesses easily while simultaneously figuring out a way to beat them. Oikawa worked hard, playing volleyball and practicing everyday. He would stay up late and sneak into the school gym to play seeing as he had the keys because he was captain. The worst night was the night that Oikawa injured himself from overworking his body. Tooru wanted to master his jump serve, a move that showcased his power, strength, and accuracy. It got past almost any teams defense just from how fast and powerful it was. But, it was taxing on his knees. Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa overworked himself like an idiot, but he didn’t expect to get a call at 11 at night from his best friend who spoke in a shaky voice. 

“I-Iwaizumi, come to the gym. I..I can’t move my legs.” Iwaizumi sped over to the gym and slammed open the doors to find Oikawa collapsed on the floor. His knee gave out and the doctor warned him to cut back on his training and practice or else his knee would get worse and he wouldn’t be able to play anymore. So from then on, Oikawa Tooru would wear a knee brace whenever he played and Iwaizumi would keep a closer eye on him to make sure he wasn’t overworking himself. 

Oikawa Tooru is many things and Iwaizumi would proudly say that he was the only one who knew the real Oikawa. You see, Oikawa came off has pompous, narcissistic, and confident. He was flirty and loved to tease people and he smiled all the damn time. But, Iwaizumi knew the truth and knew what was under that mask Tooru worked hard to build up. Really, Oikawa Tooru was incredibly insecure. He doubted his abilities all the time and overthinks every little thing. He never feels good enough and always wants to work harder to be better. 

He beat himself up over every little thing and worked so hard, only to not think he is enough. Tooru was silver tongued, and often cynical; not afraid to manipulate and hurt people if he had enough of a reason to. He was a tragedy and so beautiful it hurt. Iwaizumi was the only one who knew that all those smiles were fake, and he was the only one who was there to hold Oikawa when he would break down. Some people would say that Iwaizumi Hajime hated Oikawa, but they were in fact wrong. Iwaizumi cherished Oikawa and Oikawa depended on Iwaizumi. 

They were always by each other's side and were a pillar of support for each other. Oikawa teased Iwaizumi relentlessly and Iwaizumi would snap back and bicker with him. That’s just how their relationship was. Somehow, despite their constant arguing and little jabs at each other, it was reassuring. Iwaizumi would always be there to hit the back of Oikawa’s head and yell at him, and Oikawa would always be there to tease and insult Iwaizumi. It was a constant, something that could always be relied on. 

Oikawa Tooru is often referred to as ‘The Great King’ by many because of his command of his team and pure power and control. He supported his teammates and knew all their strengths and weaknesses and knew how to help them succeed. He was like a king with his army rallying behind him. Aoba Johsai, their school, has many names. It is often referred to as Seijoh, but it also called Bluecastle because of this reason. Oikawa conquers the court with his team and Iwaizumi by his side. Hell, Oikawa’s birthday July 20, is shared with Alexander the Great and Iwaizumi’s birthday is on his death day, June 10th. 

Iwaizumi knows Oikawa works hard and is incredibly determined and ambitious, so he works hard to make sure Oikawa is taking care of himself. 

“Oi, make sure you don’t stay up all night.” Iwaizumi called to him in the locker room as they were getting ready to head home. 

“Eh? Iwa-chan, are you my mom?” Oikawa teased Iwaizumi for being so worrisome. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes and gave off a threatening aura has he simply asked, “What?”

Oikawa immediately waved his hands, obviously intimidated by his best friend’s scary face. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I promise I wont! I promise I will arrive tomorrow in top condition!!” 

“Stop being stupid, Crappykawa.” he simply replied, grabbing his bag and leaving the locker room with Oikawa trailing behind him.

He knew that Iwaizumi cared, and no insult would change that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to contact me, my instagram is hope.doodles! and I do have a tumblr under the same username that I use here.


End file.
